Sakura's
by Scy Momo Cherry
Summary: Summary : Uchiha Sasuke, murid pindahan di Konoha International High School yang sengaja kembali ke Jepang—Konoha—untuk bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya dan gadis cinta pertamanya. Tapi saat hari pertama masuk sekolah, ia justru harus berurusan dengan Ketua OSIS sekaligus primadona di sekolah itu karena suatu 'kejadian tak di sengaja!/Nah, lho?/Chapter 2 UPDATE!/RnRnC, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Typo bertebaran, OOC, AU, abal, gaje, minim deskripsi, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, etc.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna _darkblue_ keluaran terbaru memasuki kawasan sekolah _elit_, Konoha _International High School_. Selang beberapa saat, mobil _sport_ itu sudah terparkir rapi di area parkir yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

Dari dalam mobil mewah tersebut, keluarlah sesosok pemuda. "Di sini ya." gumamnya.

Tubuh tegapnya terbalut seragam khusus siswa Konoha _International High School_. Rambut _raven_-nya mencuat ke belakang dengan iris mata serupa batu _onyx_ tajam yang dapat di pastikan langsung membuat para kaum hawa terhipnotis dan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Satu kata yang tepat untuk pemuda itu. Sempurna.

Di sampirkan tas ransel pada bahu kanannya dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang biru hitam kotak-kotak—seragam sekolah—yang di kenakannya. Ia melangkah dengan tenang menuju gedung sekolah megah yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Raut wajah _stoic_ terpatri di wajah tampannya. _It's cool boy_.

Tap tap tap

Pssstt psssstt psssssstt

"Wah, siapa cowok itu? Keren..."

"Kyaaaa... Tampan sekali!"

"Aku belum pernah melihat cowok setampan dia!"

"Lihat! Dia memakai seragam sekolah kita, apa dia murid baru ya? Kyaaa..."

"Demi _Kami-sama_! Dia tampan sekali!"

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para murid perempuan yang melihat pemuda tersebut.

***oOo***

.

.

.

Drap drap drap

'Cih, sial! Kenapa mereka itu keras kepala sekali sih?' umpat seseorang dalam hati. Terlihat ia kini sedang berlari di koridor sekolah seperti menghindari sesuatu.

Di belakangnya terdengar derap langkah seorang—ah, bukan! Bahkan sepertinya lebih pantas di sebut segerombolan orang yang terlihat mengejar sesuatu. Lho?

"Sial. Sial. Sial!" gerutu seseorang—yang ternyata seorang gadis itu—sembari berlari lebih cepat.

.

.

.

***oOo***

Pemuda _raven_ itu bergeming, tak merubah raut wajah _stoic_-nya walaupun mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari para gadis yang sedang membicarakan dirinya—seolah tak terpengaruh atau memang ia tak peduli? Entahlah.

Langkah kaki panjangnya terhenti di dekat pohon sakura besar—yang terlihat tua. Bunga sakuranya bermekaran. Bahkan ada yang berguguran karena terbawa angin. Sangat indah. Ya, tentu saja karena ini memang musimnya. Musim semi.

Tanpa ia sadari pandangannya melembut dan ia tersenyum tipis—nyaris tak terlihat—saat melihat bunga yang terlihat teduh dan indah itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda berparas tampan tersebut. Tapi, mungkin kata 'Cantik'-lah yang menurutnya pantas menggambarkan bunga di hadapannya tersebut. Benarkan, Uchiha?

***oOo***

Di gerbang sekolah, sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna _orange_ memasuki area parkir Konoha _International High School_. Di atasnya terdapat dua orang anak manusia. Keduanya menggunakan helm_ full face_ sehingga wajah mereka sulit di kenali. Hingga seseorang yang duduk di _jok_ belakang turun dari motor dan melepas helm-nya. Seketika surai indigo panjang sepunggung miliknya tergerai dengan indahnya. Sedangkan sang pengemudi sepertinya masih setia untuk tetap berada di atas motor besar itu, tapi tangannya terangkat melepaskan helmyang di gunakannya. Dan saat helm itu terlepas, terlihatlah jelas sosok tampan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengajak rambutnya—yang tanpa di sadarinya menimbulkan kesan 'WOW' pada semua orang yang melihatnya.

"I-ini, Na-Naruto-_kun_..." ucap gadis berambut indigo tadi sembari menyerahkan helm yang tadi di gunakannya pada pemuda yang terlihat semakin keren dengan rambut jigrak berantakannya.

Sang pemuda mengambil helm yang di ulurkankan padanya dan meletakannya di atas motor. Ia sendiri pun bergegas turun dari motor _sport_-nya tersebut.

"Ayo, Hinata-_chan_..." ajaknya sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada gadis cantik yang kini wajahnya sedang merona itu. Cengiran pemuda di depannya ini—yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi terlihat sangat menawan di mata sang gadis—tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya.

Malu malu, gadis bermata sewarna permata _amethyst_ itu menyambut uluran tangan pemuda dengan cengiran rubah tersebut.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju gedung sekolah. Tapi di tengah jalan, pemuda bermata sewarna langit itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membelalakan mata. Hal itu tentu saja membuat gadis yang sedang di gandengnya kini turut bingung akan sikap pemuda pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Mata _blue shappire_ milik pemuda pirang itu—Naruto—sekarang ia pincingkan guna melihat lebih jelas sosok yang terpaut beberapa meter di depannya. Sebagian dirinya ragu-ragu tapi sisi lain dalam dirinya merasa benar-benar yakin kalau yang di lihatnya saat ini tidaklah salah. Sosok _familiar_ itu, tidak salah lagi! Sosok yang di kenalnya baik—Oh, tidak tidak, bukan baik tapi sangat baik.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" gumam Hinata bingung. Pandangan matanya pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"E-eh? E-etto..." Kini iris _amethyst_ Hinatalah yang terbelalak tak percaya. Ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang tidak di genggam Naruto untuk menutupi mulutnya—menahan pekikan yang bisa saja keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"_TEMEEEE_!" Hinata segera tersadarkan dari keterkejutannya akibat teriakan keras dari Naruto yang berupa panggilan pada orang yang di anggapnya _familiar_ tersebut.

***oOo***

Uchiha Sasuke sedang menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang berada di depannya. Maklum saja, beberapa tahun ini ia berada di luar negeri sehingga tidak pernah lagi melihat bunga musim semi itu. Tapi entah kenapa—menurutnya—pohon sakura yang ada di hadapannya ini _special_. Lebih indah dari pohon sakura lainnya. Entahlah, ia juga tidak begitu mengerti karena ia memang bukanlah orang yang pintar untuk mengungkapkan suatu hal dengan kata-kata. Lihat saja, perbendaharaan katanya yang amat sangat minim. Tapi ia merasa seakan tak bisa mengalihkan iris sekelam malam miliknya dari bunga khas negeri matahari terbit itu. Hingga...

"_TEMEEEE_!" Ia mendengar suara melengking khas milik seseorang yang di rasa sangat _familiar_ baginya. Dan jangan lupa juga dengan 'panggilan sayang' itu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu berasal. Di sana. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang jigrak yang terlihat berantakan. Raut wajah pemuda mirip rubah itu masih terlihat terkejut dan tak percaya dengan yang di lihatnya—dan percayalah, raut wajahnya itu kini justru terlihat sangat konyol. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak kalah terkejut dan juga tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Hei, kau juga sebenarnya terkejut bukan, Uchiha? Tapi tentu saja sebagai keturunan Uchiha kau berhasil mengontrol emosimu dan dapat mengembalikan raut wajahmu menjadi _stoic_ kembali hanya dalam hitungan detik. Belum lama kau berada di sekolah ini, bahkan kau belum memasuki gedung sekolah barumu itu tapi lihatlah kini, kau sudah bertemu dengan 'mereka' yang kau cari. Apakah ini takdir?

Naruto yang awalnya masih terkejut dan tidak percaya lama kelamaan akhirnya mulai mengembangkan senyuman—atau mungkin lebih tepat di katakan cengiran—lebarnya. Kedua tangannya sudah ia rentangkan lebar-lebar dan bersiap menerjang sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya tersebut.

"_TEMEEEEEE_~"

"Cih, _Dobe_."

Dan bagaikan _slow motion_, adegan—err... yang dapat di katakan nista itu dapat di instrupsi oleh sebuah teriakan seseorang.

"KYAAAA... AWAS!"

"EH?"

***oOo***

Drap drap drap

'Ini konyol! Oh, _Kami-sama_ toloooong!' runtuk dalam hati gadis bersurai serupa bunga musim semi itu frustasi. Ia masih terus berlari. Napasnya bahkan sudah tak beraturan akibat berlari tanpa henti sedari tadi.

"Sial! Kalau terus begini, bisa gawat!" gumamnya.

Iris _emerald_-nya menangkap jalan buntu di depannya 'Gawat!' batinnya.

Draaap draaaap draaaaaap

Suara pengejar terdengar semakin mendekat. "Sial. Mereka semakin mendekat! Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ayo, berpikir Sakura! Berpikir! Apa gunanya otak pintarmu jika tak kau gunakan!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari tetap berlari. Jika ada yang melihatnya sekarang pasti ia akan di sangka orang gila karena bicara sendiri. Oh, berbahagialah kau Sakura karena keadaan koridor yang sepi sehingga tak menghancurkan reputasi sekaligus _image_-mu.

Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke segala arah mencari jalan keluar dan—AHA! Ia melihat jendela di ujung koridor. Seingatnya jendela itu menghubungkan dengan pohon sakura besar yang berada di samping halaman utama sekolah Konoha _International High School_ ini. Ia bisa melompat dari jendela ke pohon sakura itu dan turun dari sana. _Good idea_. _Good job_, Sakura! Pujinya pada diri sendiri. Sekarang pikirkan cara melompati jendela itu hingga ia bisa sampai pada pohon sakura di sana. Ah, masalah itu tidak usah di permasalahkan. Bagaimana pun kemampuan olahraganya tidak bisa di remehkan. Baiklah, masalah pertama _complete_. Tapi, masalah kedua. Bagaimana dengan peraturan yang melarang murid untuk melompat dari jendela dan memanjat pohon? Dan jangan lupa juga dengan berbagai petuah tentang _etiket_. Bukankah ia merupakan Ketua OSIS? Masalah besar jika ia ketahuan oleh Komite Kedisiplinan—Hei, itu jabatannya! Oopss. Oke, bagaimana jika ia ketahuan oleh _Sensei _yang sedang piket atau lebih buruknya oleh—_Principal_? Dan juga bagaimana jika ia ketahuan oleh keluarganya? Ia merupakan _Heiress_ Haruno satu-satunya. Hal itu bisa di katakan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Haruno. Dan—

**GLEK.**

Itu sama saja dengan tindakan bunuh diri! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergedik ngeri. Tapi, masalahnya sekarang...

"_HIMEEE-SAMAA_~"

"HIME-_CHAAAAAN_~"

"SAKURA-_HIMEEE_~"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan melengking bak _fans_ yang bertemu dengan selebriti _favorite_-nya dari arah belakangnya dan tentunya hal itu sanggup membuat gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu mau tak mau bergedik ngeri.

**GLEK.**

Argh, persetan dengan peraturan! Itu urusan belakangan! Asal bisa terbebas dari makhluk-makhluk sial yang sedang mengejarnya itu sekarang juga! Pikirnya saat itu.

Drap draaap draaaap

Sakura pun mempercepat lagi larinya menuju jendela di ujung lorong koridor. Ia tak mau tertangkap oleh 'orang-orang sakit jiwa' itu. 'Ah! Sedikit lagi.' Batinnya.

Saat ia sudah berada di bingkai kayu jendela dan bersiap untuk melompat, ternyata ada seorang yang berhasil mengejarnya dan menarik jas seragam miliknya ke belakang "EH?" pekiknya kaget.

Namun ia masih sempat menepis tangan yang sempat menariknya tadi. Tapi sayangnya, karena tarikan tadi keseimbangannya pun menjadi goyah, apalagi ia sudah kehabisan tenaga gara-gara berlari tanpa henti menyebabkan ia tak bisa mendarat tepat di pohon sakura yang menjadi tujuannya melainkan jatuh bebas ke bawah.

**GLEK**.

Bayangkan! Ia jatuh dari lantai dua gedung sekolahnya sekarang dan dapat di pastikan ia akan mati karena nekat melompat tanpa persiapan seperti ini. 'Aku pasti takkan selamat. Selamat tinggal, semuanya...' Pikirnya putus asa. Sampai irisnya menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana. Sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada err... pantat ayam, eh?—TUNGGU! Itu seorang pemuda! Astaga, sedang apa dia di sana? Ia bisa ikut terluka jika tetap berada di situ. Gawat!

"KYAAAA... AWAS!" teriakku—_reflek_—mencoba memperingati pemuda berambut _emo_ itu.

Ku lihat ia tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi mendongak menatapku. Begitu pula dengan semua orang yang berada di kawasan sekolah. _Emerald_-ku bertemu dengan _Onyx_-nya. Oh, _Onyx_ yang menawan. Ah, bukan waktunya memikirkan itu! Sekarang bagaimana nasibku dan pemuda tampan—NANI? Tampan? Sakura _baka_! Kenapa di penghujung kematianmu kau justru memikirkan pemuda tam—err... Ayam itu! Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu ya? Pemuda setampan itu pasti mudah terkenal dan tidak mungkin aku tak mengenalnya. Atau jangan-jangan ia _Shinigami_-ku? Oh, _Kami-sama_... Kenapa kau berikan aku pilihan yang berat? Memilih antara tetap hidup atau mati di tangan _Shinigami_ tampan itu? Kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk tampan seperti itu untuk menjemput ajalku? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa menolak—eh? Astaga! Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan? _Baka baka baka_! _Shanarooo_!

.

.

.

***oOo***

Untuk ke sekian kalinya untuk hari ini, Sasuke tersentak mendengar teriakan seseorang. Dan sekarang, ini begitu aneh—menurutnya—karena entah kenapa teriakan itu justru seperti berasal dari—atas? Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Saat ia mendongakan kepalanya—iris _onyx_-nya bertemu dengan iris _emerald_ milik gadis bak dewi musim semi itu. "Cantik..." gumamnya tanpa sadar—Eh? Apa kau sakit, Uchiha?

Iris seteduh pepohonan rindang itu seolah menghisapmu masuk ke dalam keteduhannya. Seolah _deja vu_, iris _onyx_-mu lagi-lagi seakan terperangkap tanpa bisa kau alihkan. Apa kau sedang demam musim semi, eh?

Tanpa kau sadari tanganmu terangkat sendiri seolah-olah siap menangkap sang gadis musim semimu. Hei, dia bukan milikmu, Uchiha.

***oOo***

Sakura menunjukkan raut wajah kaget dan bingung dalam waktu yang bersamaan ketika melihat pemuda di bawahnya yang seharusnya segera menyingkir justru menatap lekat dirinya seakan mengunci pandangannya hingga tetap menatap iris sekelam malam milik pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya seolah ingin menangkapku. Apa pemuda itu gila? Tapi entah Sakura sadari atau tidak, pemuda pemilik paras bak dewa musim dingin itu memang memiliki pesona yang hebat bahkan walau kau hanya menatap _onyx_-nya, seakan dapat membuat kita terhipnotis sehingga menuruti apapun keinginan sang pemilik _onyx_ kelam tersebut. Hal itu terbukti dari terlihatnya Sakura yang ikut merentangkan tangannya seolah mempercayai pemuda yang bahkan tak di kenalnya sama sekali itu untuk menangkapnya. Sakura menutup matanya guna menetralisir ketakutan yang di rasakannya. Hingga...

**BRUUK**!—

—Cup.

"Aww..." ringisku sembari tetap memejamkan mata. Tapi aneh sekali rasa sakit yang ku rasakan tidak begitu sakit seperti yang ku bayangkan. Apa aku sudah di surga ya? Tapi—WAIT! Kenapa aku merasakan ada benda kenyal, lembut, basah dan sedikit asin di sekitar bibirku?—APA! Bibirku? Takut takut namun perlahan ku buka mataku dan—HAH!

.

.

.

** Tsuzuku/TBC?**

**A/N** : Hei, minna-san bertemu lagi di fic keduaku :) ku harap kalian bisa menyukai dan menikmati fic buatanku ini. Dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, aku membuat fic ini untuk menunggu azan buka T_T jadi harap di maklumi kalau cerita ini abal, gaje, atau apapun itu. Gomenasai #**sujudsujud**

Apakah fic ini pantas di lanjutkan? Atau lebih baik di hapus saja? Itu tergantung readers dan reviewers semua :)

Tolong kritik dan sarannya yaa :) semuanya selalu di terima kok #**puppy eyes**

Jadi, bersediakah anda mengetik di kotak _review_? :)

_Word__**(s)**__ [2.163]_

Signed,

Scy Momo Cherry


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala, memancarkan sinarnya yang mulai terasa begitu menyengat kulit. Koridor _Konoha International High School_ sedang sepi mengingat ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat siang. Dapat dipastikan semua penghuni sekolah kini sedang menuju ke suatu tempat yang bisa mengembalikan energi mereka yang sudah habis terpakai karena aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Kantin.

_Tap tap tap_

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Haruno Sakura kini terlihat sedang berjalan di sepanjang lorong koridor _Konoha International High School_ dengan raut wajah yang terlihat ehem—kusut.

"Ini gila! Mereka semua sudah gila!" gerutunya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pada hari ini hingga...

_Draaap draaaap draaap_

"_FOREHEAAAD_!" Terdengar seruan seseorang dari kejauhan beserta derap langkah kakinya yang berlari mendekat ke arah sang gadis Haruno.

Sakura tetap berjalan mengacuhkan panggilan dari seseorang yang hampir dapat merusak indera pendengarannya karena teriakannya itu. Gadis berambut pirang diikat a la _ponytail_ yang memanggilnya pun segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, _Forehead_! Tunggu dulu, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya gadis beriris _blue shappire_ itu heran ketika sudah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang gadis _bubble gum_ sembari mencari _ponsel_-nya yang berada di dalam tas yang kini tersampir manis di bahunya.

"..."

"_Huh_, sudahlah," Dengusnya sebal. "Oh ya! Kau tahu? Hari ini aku mendengar ada berita heboh tadi pagi. Kau tahu sesuatu, Saku?" tanyanya kembali ketika tak mendapatkan respon, tanpa menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah sahabat _pink_-nya tersebut. Matanya menatap fokus pada layar _ponsel_-nya sedangkan jari-jari tangannya bergerak lincah di atas _keypad ponsel_ yang digenggamnya.

_Tep._

Sakura membatu di tempat begitu mendengar ucapan Ino. Tiba-tiba saja sekelibat bayangan-bayangan kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi kembali berputar di otaknya. Bagaikan sebuah _film_ yang sedang diputar. Seketika itu juga, tanpa diperintah wajahnya berubah merah padam. Ino yang heran karena lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon dari gadis musim semi di sampingnya pun mencoba bertanya. "Hei, kau dengar aku, Saku—"

"KYAAAA... ITU SANGAT MEMALUKAN!"

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Typo(s) bertebaran, OOC, AU, abal, gaje, minim deskripsi, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, etc.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

.

.

.

"KYAAAA... AWAS!"

.

.

**BRUUK!**—

_—Cup._

**Sakura ****_POV_****.**

"_Aww_..." ringisku masih dengan mata terpejam.

'Eh? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?' batinku heran karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan tidak sesakit apa yang kubayangkan. Dan lagi, hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah 'sesuatu' yang terasa kenyal, lembut, basah dan sedikit rasa aneh di sekitar bibirku—APA! Bibirku? Batinku tersentak.

Aroma _maskulin_ yang begitu khas tiba-tiba menyeruak memasuki indera penciumanku. Begitu menguar dan berasal dari 'sesuatu' yang kini berada di bawahku. 'Eh? Tunggu dulu—'

**GLEK. **

Aku bersusah payah menelan salivaku dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam erat. Bulir keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari sekujur tubuhku. Takut-takut, aku mulai membuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan demi memastikan 'benda asing' yang entah kenapa membuatku merasakan getaran aneh pada diriku. Dan ketika mataku sudah terbuka sempurna, iris _emerald_-ku terbelalak tak percaya. Terlihat di iris beningku, sepasang iris serupa permata _onyx_ yang sangat menawan. Oh, _onyx_ yang menghanyutkanku. Lagi.

_Deg deg deg_

Waktu terasa berhenti. Aku seolah tersedot ke dalam iris sekelam malam itu. Membuatku terpaku selama beberapa saat, otakku mencoba memproses hal apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Onyx_. Dekat. _Onyx_. Dekat. _Onyx_. Dekat—

Bibir. Hangat. Kenyal. Lembut. Bibir. Bibir. Bibir. Bibir. Bibir—

Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku. Dan bagaikan menggema di telingaku. Terus menerus seperti itu hingga...

Eh? _Onyx_? Bibir? Dekat—APA! Dan—

"KYAAAAA... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? _PERVERT_!"

—**BUAGH!**

**Sakura ****_POV. End_**

.

.

.

_Draaap draaaaap draaaap_

"_Hahh... hahh..._" Sakura mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlari menjauh dari tempat terjadinya kejadian err... Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras seolah tidak ingin mengigatnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah entah malu atau marah. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Ini nyata—Oh, FIRST KISS-KUUUU!" jeritnya frustasi sembari menjambak surai panjangnya. "Tapi..."

_Deg deg deg_

Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Dicengkramnya seragam yang membalut dada kirinya itu. "Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya lirih.

**_End Flashback_**

***oOo***

**BRAAAK!**

"APAAAA!" Ino berdiri sembari menggebrak meja di depannya setelah Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Ya, Sakura baru saja menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya tadi pagi pada Ino. Kecuali tentang debaran aneh yang tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya. Tentu saja. Ia tahu bagaimana Ino. Dan apa julukan Ino. Jadi, jika kau bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura pasti akan langsung menjawab dengan cepat—Tidak, terima kasih.

"Jangan menggebrak meja, _Baka Pig_!" bentak Sakura.

"_Ups, gomen, Forehead_." ucap Ino sembari nyengir tanpa dosa. Dan dibalas dengan dengusan sebal dari Sakura.

Sedangkan dari pihak Ino sendiri, Ia memang mendengar adanya kejadian heboh tadi pagi tapi ia tak menyangka jika itu berkaitan dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa melihat secara _live_ kejadian tersebut dikarenakan terlambat datang. Ia bahkan baru saja tiba saat bel istirahat siang berbunyi—jam dua belas tepat. Ya, salahkan model _agency_-nya yang tidak bisa datang dan membuatnya harus menggantikan model tersebut secara mendadak. Hal itu memang bukan yang pertama bagi Ino tapi kan tetap saja. Apa? Sekolah ini terlalu bebas? Oh, ayolah, ini sekolah orang berkedudukan tinggi, sayang. Hanya orang-orang berkantung tebal yang dapat bersekolah di sini. Jadi, jangan heran. Apapun bisa terjadi di sini. Terlebih dengan Ino yang merupakan cucu dari _Principal Konoha International High School_ ini sendiri. Tak ada guru yang mau mencoba-coba dan berakhir dengan menjadi pengangguran bukan?

_Well_, kembali ke topik. Walaupun Ino jarang datang ke sekolah tepat waktu tapi ia selalu mendapatkan informasi seputar 'berita heboh' dengan sangat cepat. Ya, mengigat julukannya sebagai ehem—_Queen of Gossip_. Tapi, ini? Ia bahkan baru mendengarnya langsung dan lagi itu langsung dari bibir sahabatnya sendiri! Hei, kau itu beruntung, Yamanaka.

"Jadi karena itu kau berteriak di koridor tadi?" tanya Ino setelah kembali tenang dan duduk di sofa dalam ruangan tersebut. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak berani lagi muncul di depan umum!" gumam Sakura sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya yang sengaja ia lipat di atas meja kerjanya. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat banyak tumpukan kertas-kertas yang menggunung dengan tulisan-tulisan membingungkan. Dan beberapa ada yang berserakan di sisi mejanya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di Ruangan Ketua OSIS—dengan kata lain tempat kekuasaan Sakura, tentu saja. Ino segera menarik—menyeret paksa—Sakura setelah _incident_ di koridor tadi. Ino sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka, ia baru saja tiba di sekolah tadi dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan sahabatnya tersebut di koridor. Yang ia tak sadari adalah raut wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat lebih kusut daripada hari biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sahabatnya itu tidak memasuki kelas sejak jam pelajaran pertama tadi. Ia justru dengan santai memainkan _ponsel_-nya. Karena sangat penasaran dengan kabar heboh yang didengarnya, ia pun mencoba iseng menanyakan pada Sakura yang selalu datang pagi ke sekolah. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa reaksi dari sahabatnya tersebut sangat di luar dugaannya. Sakura tiba-tiba saja berteriak di koridor, menyebabkan Ino panik dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura. _Hell yeah_. _Well_, mereka memang pusat perhatian tapi tidak elit kan kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena keanehan gadis musim semi tersebut? Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Ruangan pribadi Sakura. Karena di ruangan ini mereka dapat dengan bebas membicarakan apapun—mengingat ruangan ini sengaja dibuat kedap suara jadi tak perlu takut pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh orang lain.

***oOo***

Di ruangan serba putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan, terlihat dua orang pemuda berambut kontras dan seorang gadis. Gadis satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan itu terlihat sedang mengobati pemuda yang berambut hampir senada dengannya. Suasana hening terjadi, menyeruak diantara ketiga anak adam yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi kaku dan canggung seperti itu.

"N-nah, sudah s-selesai." ucap sang gadis memecah keheningan yang terjadi setelah menempelkan sebuah plester pada pemuda yang sedang diobatinya tersebut.

"Hn." sahut pemuda itu datar.

"Hei, _Teme_! Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih pada Hinata-_chan_!" seru pemuda berkepala duren di sebelahnya.

"Hn?" pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menatap si pirang datar sebelum akhirnya _onyx_-nya bertemu pandang dengan _amethyst_ Hinata. Hinata yang merasa ditatap dengan _intens_ begitu tentu saja gugup.

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang tempatnya duduk tadi dan menghampiri Hinata yang memang sedang mengembalikan kotak obat yang tadi dipakainya ke tempat semula. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya bertambah panik. Apalagi saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar menahan diri agar tidak pingsan saat itu juga. Hei, siapa yang akan tahan jika ada seorang cowok yang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya padamu?

"S-Sa-Sasuke-_kun..._?"

Entah kenapa kejadian itu terasa seperti _slow motion_ bagi pasangan berambut kontras itu dan—

_—Cup._

Satu kecupan manis diterima oleh pipi _chubby _Hinata. Ya, dapat dipastikan semerah apa wajah Hinata sekarang.

Dan—oh, sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang. Sang pemuda pirang—Naruto—yang sedang menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Mungkin jika ini komik dapat dipastikan rahangnya sudah dapat menyentuh lantai. Otaknya masih mencoba me_loading_ hal apa yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme_?"

Ternyata tanpa disadari, Sasuke kini sudah berada di depan pintu UKS. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang dan menyahut, "Itu cara mengucapkan 'terima kasih' di luar negeri, _Dobe._"

_Sreeeet._

Dan pintu geser berwarna putih itu pun tertutup dengan sempurna. Butuh waktu bagi Naruto untuk mengerti maksud dari ucapan sahabat _raven_-nya tersebut. Hingga...

"INI JEPANG BUKAN LUAR NEGERI, _TEMEEEEE_!"

"_Cih_, dasar, _Baka Teme_!" Naruto mendengus sebal begitu melihat sahabat raven-nya pergi. Tapi lama kelamaan, pandangannya menatap ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

.

***oOo***

"INI JEPANG BUKAN LUAR NEGERI, _TEMEEEEE_!"

Sasuke mendengus geli mengacuhkan teriakan yang berasal dari ruang UKS tersebut, walaupun ia sudah berada dalam radius yang cukup terbilang jauh. Tapi teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari sahabat pirangnya itu tetap saja dapat terdengar.

Ia berjalan dengan tenangnya di koridor sekolah barunya tersebut. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menangkap pemandangan yang terlihat dari kaca jendela yang berada di samping tempatnya berdiri. Banyaknya pohon sakura yang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Terlihat oleh iris kelamnya, bunga sakura yang berguguran dan terbang terbawa angin.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat kejadian yang sudah terjadi hari ini berputar di kepalanya. Tangannya pun tergerak menyentuh bibirnya. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilat sedikit ujung bibirnya itu. "Manis." gumamnya. Entah apa maksud ucapannya?

***oOo***

Disaat yang sama, di tempat lain, seorang gadis bersurai serupa bunga sakura masih bergeming dengan posisisnya yang menghadap ke arah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Mempertontonkan guguran bunga sakura yang sangat indah. Beruntung ruangannya mendapat fasilitas _VIP_ yang dapat membuatnya melihat bunga khas musim semi tersebut. Ya, setidaknya hal itu dapat menjernihkan pikirannya setelah mengerjakan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang kini sudah tersusun rapi di atas mejanya. Sahabat pirangnya sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang pribadinya ini sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jendela yang sedikit terbuka membuat beberapa guguran bunga sakura dapat masuk ke dalam ruangannya karena terbawa angin. _Cup_. Iris _emerald_-nya menangkap pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela. Terlihat kelopak bunga sakura mendarat di sudut bibirnya. Digerakkan tangannya meraih bunga sakura yang berada di bibirnya tersebut. Dipandangnya bunga sakura yang kini sudah berada di tangannya. Lalu pandangan terfokus pada sudut bibirnya. Disentuhnya sudut bibirnya yang tadi pagi mengeluarkan sedikit cairan anyir pekat kini menyisakan sebuah bekas luka kecil. "Sedikit aneh tapi... manis." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**A/N : **O-oke, sebelumnya _gomenasai, minna_ m(_ _)m aku engga bisa _update _cepet. Dan aku mau ngucapin minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin dulu soalnya aku belom sempet lebaran dengan para _readers_ semua hehehe...

Hmmmm, sedikit pengakuan aku senang ternyata _fic_ abalku banyak yang suka, maklum _newbie_ tapi mungkin aku bakal telat _update_ tapi aku bakal usahain kok. Dan berterima kasihlah pada beberapa orang yang menerorku dan menagih utang untuk cepat meng-_update fic_-ku DX

Dan tentang _fic_ ini... _Feel_-nya kurang yaa? Huwaaaa T_T _gomenasai_. Semoga chapter ini engga mengecewakan T_T Oh yaa, di sini SasuSaku belum aku ketemuin lagi. Ini baru membahas _friendship_ XD dan mungkin _chapter_ depan baru ada _romance_ dan bakal ada _chara_ baru lagi XD _Fansboy_ belum merusuh lagi di sini, anggap saja mereka masih _schok_ karena melihat secara _live_ adegan SasuSaku XD

Sekarang, balasan _review _bagi _non login_ J

**Mellow :** Kyaaa, makasih. Terima kasih juga yaa udah review. Iya, ini udah update kok :)

**poetrie-chan :** Salam kenal juga, Poetrie-chan :) arigatou dan oh, fufufufu~ itu karena Saku primadona sekolah XD kalo mau tau lanjutannya terus ikutin yaa? XD dan terima kasih udah review :)

**leena hime :** Hehehe, maaf yaa lama update-nya. Tapi ini sudah update kok, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih sudah review :)

**Aihara Aya :** Hai juga, Aya-san :) t-terima kasih #blushing iya maklum namanya juga newbie pasti ada typo yang nyempil hehehehe #alibi XD iya, ini udah update kok :) terima kasih udah review :)

**Hime Hime Chan :** Ryuu-chan kenapa engga login? T_T s-silent reader? Aku juga kadang begitu #plak! Iya, makasih yaa :) ini udah update :) tapi, makasih uadah review :)

**Azu : **Terima kasih udah review. Iya, ini sudah update kok, semoga engga mengecewakan :)

Balasan _review_ bagi yang _login_ di PM yaa :)

Oke, mungkin cukup. Dan—oh, yaa, _arigatou_ yang sudah membaca _fic_-ku dan mau menunggu :) apalagi yang sudah bersedia me-_review_. Kyaaa, aku senang. _Arigatou_ juga buat para _silent readers_ yang udah baca _fic_-ku walau aku lebih suka kalian menampakkan diri hehehe... Tolong kritik dan sarannya yaa :)

Bersediakah anda mengetik dikotak _Review_?

Signed,

Scy Momo Cherry


End file.
